Little Moments
by naley10
Summary: What does Puck get the girl who has everything? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Just another one shot idea that wouldn't let go. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Glee or Brad Paisley's Little Moments**

**Bold- Puck singing**

_Italic- Memories_

Puck walked up to the stage and waited for the song to finish playing. He accepted the microphone that the DJ handed him. "Hey everyone," he said waiting for everyone's attention. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously when he saw that everyone was now looking at him. He searched the room until he found the brown eyes that instantly relaxed him. "I just wanted to say that these past 7 years have been the best years of my life. And tonight is just topping them of. So thank you to everyone that is here celebrating with us. Now I spent a long time trying to think of something to get the girl that has everything, and last night I finally found out what that was," he finished as he grabbed his guitar and sat down on a stool. He started to play some chords.

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heardThat pretty mouth say that dirty word**

"_Fuck!" Rachel yelled as they watched Vocal Adrenaline perform True Colors from the side stage. Everyone in New Directions stopped what they were doing and looked at her with their mouths open. "What?" she asked when she noticed everyone staring at her._

"_I taught you well, babe," Puck said pulling her to him and kissing her sweetly._

**And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck intoBut she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute**. **That I couldn't even act like I was I live for little moments like that**

"_Rachel, why is there a dent in the back of my truck?" Puck asked as he walked into the kitchen. _

"_Dent?" Rachel questioned not looking up at Puck._

"_Yeah, dent. One that is there now, but wasn't there when I left for my run. Happen to know anything about it?"_

_Rachel was silent for a few moments before she looked up at Puck. Her face was bright red and she frowned at him. "I may have tried to back your truck up to the garage to put some boxes in it," she told him covering her mouth. Puck just looked at her before taking her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Noah."_

_Puck tried not to laugh. "Babe, you know you can't back up for shit."_

"_I know, but I just wanted to help you."_

"_It's okay. Just no more driving my truck," Puck told her as he dropped a kiss on her head._

**That's like just last year on my birthdayShe lost all track of time and burnt the cakeAnd every smoke detector in the house was going offShe was just about the cryUntil I took her in my armsAnd I tried not to let her see, me laugh-Yeah I live for little moments like that.**

"_Happy Birthday," Rachel whispered in Puck's ear. _

_Puck looked up to see Rachel standing in red lingerie. "Oh yes, happy birthday to me."_ _Rachel walked in front of him and straddled him. Puck's hands instantly went to Rachel's hips. "Babe, you are so hot," he groaned when she started to suck on his pulse point. _

"_How hot?" she asked, her breath hot on his ear as she ground herself into him. _

"_Rach," he warned as his hips thrust into her. _

"_How hot?" she repeated as she started to undo his belt. He groaned again. Suddenly the smoke detectors started to go off. _

"_Damn babe, you are so fucking hot," Puck laughed. _

"_Oh no," Rachel yelled scrambling to get off Puck and run into the kitchen. Puck sighed before getting off the couch and followed her into the kitchen. "Noah, I'm so sorry. Your cake is brunt."_

_Puck had to hold in his laughter as he looked at his girlfriend in lingerie and oven mitts holding out a brunt cake. "It's fine, Rach," he said pulling her into his arms. _

"_But it's your cake," she sighed. _

"_Really Rachel, it's fine," Puck told her as he tried to keep his laughter inside while looking at the brunt cake. _

**I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for meAnd I thank God that she isn'tCause how boring would that be?**

"_What's wrong, babe?" Puck asked as he watched tears start to form in her eyes. _

"_He…he told me I wasn't perfect," she said falling into his arms. _

"_Oh Rach," Puck said trying not to laugh. "What does a stupid casting director know anyway?"_

"_He's not just a stupid casting director Noah. He is casting the school play. What am I going to do if I'm not cast in the play?"_

"_You'll be just fine, because you're Rachel Berry. What does some "casting director" know about anything? If he knew anything, he wouldn't be casting for a high school play. And you would be cast as the lead, because you are better than everyone in this school, even if you aren't perfect," Puck stated. He felt Rachel stiffen in his arms._

"_You agree then, that I'm not perfect?" she asked pulling out of his arms. _

"_Berry, you talk like you swallowed a dictionary and a thesaurus, you can break glass with just your voice, you wear those ridiculous short skirts, and you can be bossy and annoying sometimes," Puck told her as he watched her get angrier and angrier. _

"_I resent that…" she started, but was cut off when he pulled her into his arms._

"_But all those things make you Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry being perfect would be pretty boring. You make my life exciting."_

_She looked up at him. "You're lucky," she told him, as she stood on her toes to give him a gently kiss. _

**It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plansWhen she misreads the directions and we're lostBut holding hands-Yeah I live for little moments like that**

"_Now just take a right, and we should arrive," Rachel said looking from the map to the road._

"_You sound like a fucking GPS, babe," Puck said following her directions. "Uh, Rach?" he questioned looking around at where her directions had taken them. _

"_Yeah?" she questioned. "Where did you take us?"_

"_I was just following your directions. Are you sure you know how to read a map?"_

"_Of course, I know how to read a map. Do I need to remind you that I was a Girl Scout?"_

"_Yeah, like 10 years ago. Let me see," he said grabbing the map out of her hands. He almost laughed when he looked at the map. "Rach, which way is North?" She pointed to where she thought North was. "The reason there is nothing for miles, is because you had the map upside down," Puck explained. _

_Rachel gasped. "Oops," she said offering a smile. "Sorry."_

"_You're lucky I love you," he said pulling her to him, and dropping a kiss to her head. "But I'm reading the map from now on," he said taking hold of her hand. _

"_I think I can deal with that," she said snuggling into his side._**When she's laying on my shoulder, on the sofa, in the darkAnd about the time she falls asleep, so does my right armAnd I want so bad to move it, cause its tingling and its numbBut she looks so much like an angel,That I don't wanna wake her up-**

_Puck watched the credits roll from the movie that he and Rachel had been watching. She was curled up next to him, and he had his arm around her. He felt his arm starting to fall asleep and turned towards Rachel. Fuck he thought to himself when he noticed that she was sleeping peacefully. "Berry," he said quietly trying to wake her. "Berry," he said again poking her side. She just sighed and Puck watched as the light from the credits made a halo over her head. "Fuck, Berry," he said finally moving to get comfortable, knowing he would be their for a while. _

**Yeah I live for little moments-When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it-Yeah I live for little moments like that **

Puck's eyes stayed locked with Rachel. He saw the tears start to form in her eyes. He got off the stage and walked over to her. "Thank you. That was the greatest gift of all," she said jumping in his arms. "I love you, Noah Puckerman."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry-Puckerman," he said before seizing her lips in a fierce kiss.


	2. Prequel

Rachel looked into the mirror. Her hands smoothed over the silky white fabric. "Rachel, Rachel are you listening to me?" Kurt asked as he finger combed through her hair.

"No," Rachel laughed quietly.

"Why not?" Kurt asked insulted.

"I was remembering the day that Noah sang to me in glee club," Rachel told him.

"_Sweet Caroline_," Quinn commented from across the room.

"Yup," Rachel said with a smile. "I still can't believe he did that."

"I don't think any of us even knew you two were together," Mercedes said as she fixed Brittany's make up.

"You and Puck are together?" Brittany asked looking confused.

"Yes, Brittany," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. "How did you two get together in the first place?"

"Oh I hate this story," Rachel told them as she began to blush.

"Now you have to tell us," Tina told her.

"No I can't. It's too embarrassing," Rachel said trying to hide her face in her hands.

"Oh no you don't," Kurt practically yelled knocking her hands away from her face. "You are not ruining that make up. Now tell the story."

"Ok fine. He came up to me one day in the hallway and told me he picked me up a grape slushie when he was buying dip. At first I thought he was going to throw it at me, but instead he told me that he knew it was my favorite because the last time he threw a grape one on me I licked my lips before I cleaned myself off."

"Typical Puck," Santana muttered underneath her breath.

"He gave me the slushie and asked if I wanted to work on mash up ideas with him. So we were in my bedroom…"

"Oh," Kurt said loudly.

"Shut up," Rachel said hitting him playfully. "So we were in my bedroom, practicing _What a Girl Wants_…"

"Wait you're telling me that you got Puck, Noah Puckerman, to play _What a Girl Wants_ for you without having to sleep with him?" Quinn interrupted.

"Yes," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway he asked if we could take a break, and when I agreed, he asked me if I wanted to make out and I said yes," Rachel finished with a smile.

"Aw," the group said collectively.

"That's not all," Rachel started again. "When we were making out I stopped and told him I couldn't do it. Of course his answer was about how we were a couple of good looking Jews and that it was natural. Back then I didn't think I could go out with someone who wasn't brave enough to sing a solo. I mean if he couldn't sing a solo, how would he deal with the ups and downs of an admittedly high maintenance girl like myself. He then thought I was questioning his badassness and asked if I had seen his guns. Obviously, they were lovely, but I told him that I didn't think we would work out, which lead to him singing _Sweet Caroline_."

"Which lead to the sweet and sickeningly in love Puckleberry we see today," Mercedes said lovingly.

"Hey, we had our ups and downs," Rachel interjected.

"Babygate," Quinn offered. "I thought that you would have dumped him the minute you found out."

"Most people thought I would, but Noah actually told me a few days after _Sweet Caroline_," Rachel admitted to everyone for the first time.

"What!" Quinn yelled. "He did that after I told him not to tell anyone."

"Oops," Rachel offered with a smile. "We were having a talk about how relationships don't work if the people aren't honest with each other. And he just kind of blurted it out. I was shocked, but I was glad that he was honest with me. I took a few days to think about it, and I decided that you two happened way before we got together and I couldn't judge him on his past. Besides where would I be without my little Beth," Rachel smiled to her flower girl.

"Don't forget about Jesse," Kurt said still finger combing her hair.

"Do you need to remind me?" Rachel asked cringing. "I don't know why Noah and I ever took a break."

"Because you were both hormonal, stubborn, stupid, high schoolers," Santana offered.

_Rachel looked down at her phone hesitantly. "Hello?"_

"_Meet me in the parking lot," Jesse said before hanging up. _

_She walked to the parking lot and saw Jesse. She ran to him and stopped right in front of him. Suddenly she felt something hit the back of her head. She stood there getting pelted by eggs. _

"_I hear you're a vegan, Berry," the bitch lead from Vocal Adrenaline teased. "The souls of those poor egg fetus are all on your conscious now." She heard the rest of Vocal Adrenaline laugh in the background. "Do it Jesse," she said as Jesse looked at the egg in his hand. "Are you with us or not?"_

"_Do it. Break it like you broke my heart," she said bravely. _

"_I loved you," he said before cracking the egg right on her head. Rachel watched as they all drove off in their cars. Rachel slowly walked to her locker and got out the extra clothes she kept there. She walked to the girl's locker room and took a shower. She thought that Jesse had loved her. But then again she thought that Finn and Noah had loved her too. Jesse and Finn had only used her, but she didn't think that Noah had ever thought about using her. He walked down the hallway with her on his arm happily. He took a slushie for her, and quit football for her. She even found out that on their "break" he had moved the Glist off her locker. When she was done with her shower and dressed, she knew that after she informed the Glee club of what happened, she was going to talk to Noah about getting back together. _

_Rachel was the last one to walk into practice, and everybody noticed. "Diva, why are you wearing different clothes?" Mercedes asked. _

"_Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel said quietly. She watched Puck's head pop up while she was ushered to a chair in the middle of the room. _

"_Tell us everything," Kurt said as everyone sat down around her. _

_Rachel started retelling the story of the egging. "And now I just keep having nightmares of all of the mothers of the baby chicks coming after me for revenge," she finished. _

"Remember how Puck wanted to kill Jesse after that," Tina pointed out.

"Yup," Rachel said with a smile. "He was full of a lot of anger."

_Rachel's head whipped to the side when she heard Puck speak up. "Ugh this is bull…" he started clenching his fists. "Finn, Mike, Matt, come with me," he said standing up and walking to the door._

"_Right on. It's time for less talking and more punching," Finn said as the other guys, Artie, and Kurt followed Puck. _

"_Hey what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked coming into the room._

"_We're on our way to go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline," Finn informed him._

"_Guys, violence is never the answer," Mr. Schue said trying to calm the boys down._

"_Oh it is when the question is what is the best way to mess with that Jesse kid's face," Puck practically yelled. _

"_Mr. Schue, Rachel's one of us. We're the only ones who get to humiliate her," Kurt said fiercely as the boys walked out of the room. _

"_No, guys, stop!" Mr. Schue yelled. "Get back here and sit down. Look I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn't make your pain go away. You're all amazing no matter Vocal Adrenaline says or does. We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that."_

"_We can't just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with making Rachel into an omelet," Finn commented. _

"_We're not," Mr. Schue said confidently. "Rachel dial Jesse's number on your phone."_

"_You haven't deleted his number yet?" Santana asked as Rachel handed Schue her phone. _

"_Jesse St. James, Will Schuester here. You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium, Friday, 3 sharp." _

"Ah the Funk number. That will always be one of my favorites," Mercedes commented.

"Mine too," Rachel said. "Especially since Noah and I were finally back together."

"How did that even happen?" Kurt asked.

"_Okay guys, we need to get to work. Let's go to the auditorium," Schue said as everyone followed him to the auditorium. _

"_Noah," Rachel said quietly before he left the room. He raised his head to look at her. "Can we talk?"_

_He looked around the room and saw Mike and Matt waiting for him by the door. "Sure," he said looking at her. "Can you guys tell Schue that we will be there in a minute?" Puck asked the guys. _

"_Yeah, man," Mike said as he shut the door and they followed everyone to the auditorium. _

_Rachel and Puck stood in silence for a few moments. "So what exactly did you want to talk about?" Puck asked with a harsh voice. _

_Rachel took a deep breath. "I did some thinking since the egg incident. I thought that Jesse loved me, but all that ended was in heartbreak. And I thought that Finn and I needed to be together because he and I were both the leads, but I now believe that he and Quinn will always be together, so that ended in heartbreak too…" _

"_Is there a point to this?" Puck asked. _

_Rachel took another breath realizing Puck was putting his walls up. "And then I got to thinking about you. I mean we are the complete opposites. You spent the first two years of high school throwing slushies on me. You were the popular jock, and I was the drama freak. But then you joined Glee and we both got to see different sides of each other. I found out that you were caring and gentle Noah, underneath heartless, rough Puck. Not that both sides of you aren't extremely attractive and both sides have their good points," Rachel rambled. _

"_Berry," Puck shouted to get her attention. _

_It was only then that Rachel realized how close Puck had gotten during her rambaling. "Yes," she breathed out._

"_Did you just say that I was extremely sexy?"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course that's all you got out of my speech. And I believe I said extremely attractive.""Whatever. We get it I'm hot. But what is the point of this talk?"_

"_I want to be done with our break. I want you back," she told him hesitantly. Puck just stared at her. "Say something…please."_

"_I'll do you one better," he said as one hand came to rest on the back of her neck, and the other went to the small of her back. She gasped as he pulled her body flush to her. _

"_Noah," she whispered. _

"_Berry, do you ever know when to shut up?" he asked as he looked down at her. _

_Instead of answering Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with all her might. Puck returned the kiss with just as much passion and fire. Puck's hands moved lower and lifted her off her feet. Rachel instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. _

"So that's why you guys were like a half an hour late to practice," Quinn figured out.

"We missed each other," Rachel laughed. "Can you believe that I just graduated college and I'm getting married?" Rachel asked everyone.

"Nope," Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt said at the same time.

"Never," Quinn laughed. "I thought you had like a 20-year plan."

"You're getting married?" Brittany questioned.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at Brittany, but were stunned with Santana's answer. "I knew that you and Puck would get married young."

"You did?" Rachel asked confused.

"Even though you and Puck had your ups and downs, he never did anything for his other flings that he did for you," she explained. "I knew that you two were in it for the long haul."

"Aw San," Rachel said turning to hug Santana.

"Don't you dare wrinkle that dress," Kurt yelled.

"Okay," Santana said pulling out of the hug. "Enough with the sappiness," she said grabbing a glass of champagne and gestured for everyone else to do so, "To Rachel and her finally tying Puck down."

"To Rachel and her finally tying Puck down," everyone repeated with clinks of their glasses.

* * *

"You ready, dude?" Finn asked as he patted Puck on the back.

"I will be if I could ever get this tie tied," Puck said pulling the tie off his neck again.

"Kurt did mine," Finn commented. "I'll go get him," Finn said as he turned to the door.

"Wait," Puck said grabbing Finn's arm. "Can you give something to Rachel for me?" Puck asked.

"Course man," Finn said as Puck walked over to his bag and grabbed out a box. "I'll be back," Finn said leaving the room. Finn walked down to the bridal suite and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Who is it?" he heard six voices ask.

"Finn," he told them.

"Is Puckerman with you?" he heard Quinn asked.

"No, just me," Finn told her.

"You promise?" Rachel asked.

"I promise," Finn said rolling his eyes.

Finally Santana poked her head out of the door. "It's just him," she yelled back into the room. Suddenly, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room.

"Papa Finn," Beth squealed as she ran up to Finn.

"Hi sweetie," Finn said as he gathered Beth into his arms. "Why don't you look pretty."

"Mama Rachel looks pretty too," Beth said.

Finn looked at Rachel and his jaw dropped. "You look beautiful, Rach," he said as he set Beth back down and gave Rachel a hug. "Puck is going to be speechless," he told her as Rachel blushed.

"Any kind words for your baby mama," Quinn said as she rested her hands on her protruding stomach.

"You look perfect," Finn said as he leaned down to give her a small kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. I look like a beached whale," Quinn said as she pulled away.

"Not that we don't want you here Finn, but is there something you needed?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah. We need Kurt," Finn said. "He's the only one who knows how to tie a tie."

"A fashionista's job is never done," Kurt said as he turned to go out the door.

Finn was almost out the door when he remembered the box that Puck had given here. "Oh Rachel, Puck would kill me if I forgot to give this to you," Finn said handing her the box.

"What's this?" she questioned as she examined the box.

"Open it, open it," Mercedes said excited.

Rachel carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw the stunning silver charm bracelet. "It's beautiful," she said as she fingered the bracelet. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell from the top of the box. Rachel sat down on a chair and placed the box on the table in front of her. She unfolded the note.

**Dear Berry (soon to be Puckerman),**

**You should know by now that I don't usually like talking about my feelings, but I think that today I might have to make an exception. Who would have thought freshman year when I was a jackass and you were covered in slushie that we would be here today, getting married. I know that then I would have thrown whoever said that in a dumpster, but today I know that I can't think of anything I'd rather do than marry the woman I have loved for the last 7 years. Well there is something I could think of, but I think we will be doing enough of that tonight. You have been with me through thick and thin, the good days and the bad, the love and the hate, through everything. This charm bracelet is to remind you of the love we share. Just know that today when I am promising to love you forever, I have known that I would love you forever sophomore year when you were the annoying, bossy, beautiful, sexy, amazing girl that you still are today.**

**Good times never seemed so good**

**Love always and forever,**

**Noah**

"Oh my," Rachel said sobbing. "It's gorgeous," she said taking the bracelet out of the box. She held it up for everyone to see. There was a music note, a heart, a guitar, a menorah, and finally a little slushie. "I love it," she whispered. "Will you tell him that?" she asked looking up at Finn with tears in her eyes.

"Of course," Finn said before he was being pulled away by Kurt.

"Mercedes, fix her make up!" he yelled as he dragged Finn down the hall to the groom's suite.

"Mom, can I go see Dad?" Beth asked.

"Sure, honey. Just follow Papa Finn and Uncle Kurt," Quinn told her.

"Okay," Beth said as she bounced to the door.

"Hey Beth. Can you come here for a second," Rachel called out. "Can you give your Dad a very important message for me?"

"Of course, Mama," Beth smiled.

"Okay," Rachel said before she whispered something in Beth's ear. "Don't forget now."

* * *

"I won't," Beth said as she ran after Finn and Kurt. She got to the groom's suite just as the door was shutting. "Hey!" she yelled before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"Dad, it's me," Beth said.

"I don't know a me," Puck said teasing his daughter.

"I have a message from Mama," Beth said with a smile.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Did you say something about Mama?"

"Yup," Beth told him as he picked her up. "She told me that you are the sweetest, charming, thoughtful badass she ever meet," Beth said as her hand flew to her mouth when she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said quietly.

"It's okay, sweetie. Let's just not tell Mom about that one," he told her with a smile.

"Oh and Mama said that she loves you always and forever too," Beth said repeating the last of Rachel's message.

Puck smirked as he put Beth on the ground and moved to mess up her hair. "Don't you dare mess up my hair," she said before Kurt could yell at him.

"Hummel, my daughter has spent too much time with you," Puck said shooting Kurt a glare.

"Just means I have taught her well," Kurt smirked. "Now let's fix this tie," he said wrapping the tie around Puck's neck.

"Rachel loved her present," Finn told Puck as he sat down with Beth on his lap.

Puck was about to respond when Kurt hit him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"For ruining her make up," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "You better hope she stops bawling before she has to walk down the aisle or she is going to look like a mess."

"She would look beautiful," Puck said.

"Awe," all the guys teased as Kurt finished tying Puck's tie.

"So, how is she?" Puck asked hoping his nerves didn't show.

"Surprisingly calm," Kurt told him. "We were just sharing high school memories."

"Oh God," Artie laughed. "You two were crazy in high school."

"They were still crazy in college," Matt commented. "How did you guys get to this point anyway," he asked looking down at his tuxedo.

_Puck and Rachel were cuddled on his bed watching a movie as the rain fell outside. Suddenly Rachel sat up. "We should go outside." _

_Puck looked at her confused. "You do know it's raining out right, Crazy?"_

"_Yes, Noah, I do, but I think we should just do something spontaneous," she told him. _

_Puck just rolled his eyes. "Okay, but don't bitch to me if something happens to your voice," he told her. _

"_Let's go," Rachel said as she bounced off the bed. They walked outside and it was raining sheets. _

"_You sure about this?" Puck asked again. _

"_Yes!" Rachel shouted running into the rain. "Come join me," she yelled to him. _

_Puck just laughed before running out and joining Rachel. They stayed in the rain for about an hour before they got cold and went back inside. "You're going to freeze," Puck said once they got back into his apartment. _

"_But it was so worth it," she said as he dragged her into the bedroom. _

"_You're crazy, Crazy," Puck said as he moved his hands up and down her arms to warm her. _

"_And you love me anyway," Rachel said as she leaned up to give him a kiss. _

"_Marry me?" he asked as she pulled away from the kiss. _

_Rachel's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "What?" she asked._

"_Marry me?" Puck asked again. _

"_You can't be serious?" Rachel questioned. _

_Swiftly, Puck let go of Rachel and walked over to his guitar case. He opened it and pulled out a box. Before Rachel knew it he was in front of her on one knee. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" he asked for the third time. Rachel's eyes widen even more when he opened the ring box to reveal a princess cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Babe, you told me that we should do something spontaneous."_

"_But Noah, we need to think about this," Rachel reasoned. _

"_Think about what? I love you, you love me, we can be a big fucking family, if you would say yes already," he told her. _

_He saw her eyes fill with tears, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled as she tackled him to the floor and kissed him passionately. _

"_Babe, before we continue this, I need to put the ring on your finger," he said sitting them both up. _

"_Yes, yes, yes," Rachel repeated. Her tears started to fall as Puck removed the ring from the box and delicately placed it on her left ring finger. "A perfect fit," she said before attacking him again. A few hours later Rachel laid on Puck's chest on the floor as they were surrounded by blankets and pillows. "I have to call my fathers, and your mother, and everyone in Glee," Rachel commented as she drew patterns on Puck's chest with her left hand. _

"_You're dads already know," Puck told her. _

"_What?" Rachel questioned as she sat up and the sheet fell to her waist. "You asked for their permission?"_

"_Of course," Puck answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. _

"_You're the best," Rachel said before straddling Puck's waist and kissing him. _

"Damn," Mike commented. "That was hot."

"Yes it was, but we have no time to waste," Kurt said with a clap of his hands. "Puckerman, you need to get in place, and we need to go wait for the bridesmaids," Kurt said directing everyone. "Come on Beth, it's time to throw your flowers," Kurt said reaching for Beth's hand.

"Bye Daddy," Beth said as she gave Puck a hug and a kiss.

"Bye baby," Puck said as he watched everyone leave the room. "Here goes nothing," he said to himself.

* * *

"Make up, check. Veil, check. Ring, check. Shoes, check. Am I missing anything?" Rachel asked.

"Something old?" Quinn asked.

"Check, and check for borrowed," Rachel said fingering Puck's grandmother's ring that his mother had put on a chain and let her borrow for her wedding.

"Something new?"

"Check," Rachel said holding up her charm bracelet.

"Something blue?"

"Check," Rachel laughed as she lifted up her dress and showed Quinn her blue garter.

"Then I think you're ready," Quinn confirmed.

"Thank you for everything," Rachel said giving Quinn a long hug.

"Of course," Quinn said when someone knocked on the door. "If your name isn't Noah Puckerman come in," she yelled.

Rachel's fathers walked into the bridal suite and looked at their daughter. "You look beautiful," Alan said coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel said before turning to her other father. "Dad?"

"Oh honey," he said before bursting into tears. Quinn escaped the room and let the family have their moments. "Now you're sure you still want to do this?"

"Shut up, dad," Rachel laughed.

"I'm just kidding, honey. We love Noah, and we know how much he loves you."

"Good," Rachel said with a smile. They shared another hug, when there was another knock on the door. "Come in," Rachel said through her tears.

"Rachel Berry, if your make up is running I will hit you," Kurt said as he poked his head in. "Now get out here! We've got a wedding to put on."

Rachel nodded as she grabbed her flowers and both of her fathers' hands and walked to the back of the church.

* * *

Puck stood in the front of the church and looked out at all his family and friends. He chuckled when he saw that his mom was already bawling. Suddenly, the music started and he stood up a little bit straighter. The doors opened and Artie and Tina came down the aisle. Mike and Brittany followed, with Santana and Matt after them. Kurt and Mercedes were next. Finally Quinn and Finn walked, or in Quinn's case waddled, down the aisle. He smirked at Finn and smiled at Quinn. The doors opened again to show his daughter with her basket of flowers. She took her job very seriously and carefully tossed the flowers around the aisle. Once she got to Puck, she gave him a kiss, as the audience awed before going to sit by her grandmother. At last he heard the music change to the bridal march and looked towards the doors. He felt like everything was in slow motion. The doors opened to reveal Rachel in the middle of her two fathers. Puck felt his jaw drop. She looked magnificent in her white dress. He felt Finn nudge him and heard him tell him to close his mouth. Puck just nodded and didn't take his eyes off Rachel. She finally reached him, and he stepped down to take her hand from her fathers'. "Treat her good," he heard one of her fathers tell him.

"Always," he replied with a smile as he took Rachel's hand and helped her up towards the Rabbi. "You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered as her cheeks began to redden. Puck loved that he could still make her blush.

* * *

"Do you Noah Puckerman take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Puck said looking directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Do you Rachel Berry take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Rachel said looking right back into Puck's eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me and the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Puck didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Rachel and kissed her passionately, as their family and friends cheered. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman!"

"That's Berry-Puckerman," Puck whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel just shot him a confused look. "I have to keep calling you Berry," he explained.

"You're lucky you're cute," Rachel laughed before they started their walk down the aisle and into the rest of their new life.

(Well first they went to their reception, where Puck sang to his new wife, and they danced to their _Sweet Caroline _**:)**


End file.
